This invention relates to fluid component delivery systems and more particularly relates to a modular multiple-fluid component selection and delivery system.
Systems for providing selection of one or more of a plurality of fluid components to be delivered to a main conduit are known in the art. Some of these are in the form of a circular arrangement with valves controlling the flow to a main hose or conduit at the center of the circle. Hose connections are provided at the outer periphery of the circle for connecting fluid components to the main conduit at the center for the circle. One problem with this arrangement is that the supply valves for controlling the flow of the fluid components to the main conduit of necessity are spaced a considerable distance from the main conduit.
Another type of device provides an end-to-end stacked arrangement of valves which are pneumatically operated for controlling the flow of the fluid components. This system provides a paint, or other fluid component, supply transverse to a main passageway which has a purging or solvent supply system upstream of the paint supply valve system. A complicating factor of this arrangement is the complex valving system, including the pneumatically operated valves.
Other systems include a plurality of parallel conduits having valves terminating in a manifold going to a main conduit. As was stated previously an obvious disadvantage of this system is the remoteness of the valve systems from the main passageway or conduit.